Night Out
by Moenokori
Summary: Ron, Harry, Fred&George, Percy, and Oliver all go out for a night. Where do they go, and what revolations do the make while they're there? (I SUCK at these, please forgive me...) SLASH


****

Night Out

"NO."  
"Aw come on Perce, it'll be fun."  
"What part of 'no' don't you understand?"  
"ALL OF IT."  
Percy glared at his lover, eyebrows drawn together in a deep scowl.  
"Well, learn fast. I am NOT going!"  
"Why not? Ron and Harry are going, Fred and George too! Can't you go? Please?" Oliver gave Percy his best puppy dog eyes, and Percy felt his resistance crumbling.  
He straightened.  
"NO."  
"Damnit!" Oliver cursed and proceeded to pout. Percy ignored him, and stuck his nose in a book. It was soon snatched out of his hands, and Percy looked into the eyes of his twin brothers.  
"You're going, like it…" Fred started.  
"…or lump it." And George finished.  
"No I'm NOT." Percy said crossing his arms.  
"ACCIO!"  
Percy felt himself being lifted into the air, and soon was flying into the arms of Ron. Ron had shot up in his sixth year, and towered over everyone else. He was stronger since his school boy days too, and easily threw his older brother over his shoulder.  
"Where too?" he asked, and Fred and George raced up the stairs to show Ron where to put the screaming and kicking Percy.  
Oliver just smiled widely after them.  
"Make sure he wears those pants Charlie got him! It IS a gay bar after all!"

"I hate you both."  
Fred and George stepped back from Percy, buffing their nails on their shirts. Percy was tied to a chair, scowling at them. Ron leaned over the twins' shoulders, and nodded his approval.  
"Great job, I don't think mum'll even recognize him."  
"I know, we are SO…"  
"…good."  
Ron rolled his eyes.  
"Knock off the twin speak, we're already late. Just untie him and let's get going. Harry and Hermione are waiting."  
"Hermione's coming? It's a GUY'S gay bar Ron."  
"I KNOW that you twit, we're just dropping Ginny off with her and they're going to the movies."  
"UNTIE ME NOW!!!" Percy bellowed.   
"Should we?"  
"Or shouldn't we?"  
"I said knock it off!"  
Ron untied Percy and his older brother leapt from the chair, grabbing a nearby wand and sending hexes at the twins as fast as his tongue could utter them.  
He paused when he ran past their full-length mirror (they were in the twins' room after all) and gapped at himself. He looked...DEAD SEXY.  
His hair was styled into spikes somewhat, and tight leather black pants hugged his hips and thighs. They flared out at the bottom, just enough to give him a soft figure. His shirt was tight, a little TOO tight, but showed off his muscles. Well, what muscles he had. It was a silver color and reflected the light when it was caught.  
Glitter covered him from head to foot, and he reached up to wipe away some that was covering his cheeks.  
"Don't you DARE!"  
His arms were pinned to his sides, and George and Fred were dragging him down stairs in an instant. Ron followed silently behind.  
Oliver leapt from his seat when they came tumbling down the stairs, and gawked at his lover.  
"You look…absolutely…COMPLETELY…"  
"Hot?" Fred offered.  
"Yeah, that. Wow…just, WOW!"  
"It's ok? I don't look like a…freak?" Percy twisted his hands nervously. He knew he looked good, but hearing it from Oliver would cement it permanently in his mind.  
"Yes Percy, you look like a freak. But a SEXY freak, and that's all that matters."  
Oliver kissed his boyfriend soundly on the lips, and wrapped his arms around him.  
"AHEM." Ron cleared his throat, and the two broke apart, a rueful smile on each face.  
"Can we go NOW?" he asked, and they nodded.  
"He's just anxious to see what Harry's wearing." Fred whispered to them, and they all broke out into grins.

After Mrs. Weasley had gushed over 'how cute' everyone looked, they all Apparated to the club they were meeting at. Ginny had barley gotten out of the house in her outfit, not because of her mother, but because of Percy.  
"You're NOT wearing that in public!"  
She wore a top that stretched across her chest, if you could call it a top, and a skirt just a little too short for her brother's liking.  
"Oh sod off," Ginny said, "I'm eighteen now, I can do what I like. Besides, you look like a hooker Percy."  
"I was forced into this, and I don't look like a hooker!"  
Ron stepped in and smoothed it over, telling them that they where both adults and could wear what they liked. Ron had grown up a lot over the years, not just in height, but in his maturity as well. Everyone had a very strong inkling that it was because of Harry, but they never voiced this opinion.  
"Hey, you're fifteen minutes late."  
They smiled widely at Hermione and Harry, who returned the action. Hermione was dressed more conservatively than Ginny; she had a long dress on that was soft lavender. It went with her eyes incredibly well, and she looked wonderful.  
Harry, on the other hand, was almost as bad off as Ginny. No one knew if his pants could get any tighter, and he wore only a tight, thin mesh shirt that matched his hair. Like Percy he was covered in head to toe with glitter.  
"Whoa Harry, looking hot." Said Fred, and Ron elbowed him the ribs.   
"Not for you I'm afraid," he said, eyes on Ron.   
The youngest male Weasley blushed and walked forward to link his arm threw his lover's. They were so in love, it was almost pliable. No one could be happier for the two, because in Ron Harry found a sense of security, and in Harry Ron found confidence and compassion. Things that the two longed for.  
"Well, let's not just stand out here, let's go in!" Oliver voiced, and they all moved toward the entrance. Ginny and Hermione bade them goodbye and hurried off into the night, anxious to get some alone time together.  
Music attacked their eardrums as soon as they walked in the door. Men were pressed together everywhere dancing; some doing indescribable things, but most were dancing. Percy eyed it all wearily.  
"How long are we going to stay here?" he asked over the noise, and Oliver shrugged at him.  
"Long as we want!" he shouted, and grabbed Percy's hand so as not to lose him.  
They pushed threw the crowd until they found an empty table. Harry dragged Ron off immediately to dance, but the others ordered drinks first.  
Fred and George disappeared soon after the drinks came, leaving Oliver and Percy alone.  
"Wanna dance?" Oliver asked.  
"I can't…"  
Oliver blinked at Percy, then laughed.  
"'Course you can! You're body is like a freaking rubber band, come on!" he grabbed Percy's hand again and literally dragged the other man to the dance floor.  
Sweaty bodies pressed against him from all sides because the dance floor was so packed, and Percy felt slightly nauseous.   
"Just look at me." He heard Oliver's voice whisper, and did as he was told.   
Soon Percy's hips were swaying in time with the music, and he allowed himself a small laugh.  
"If the people at work could only see me now…" he said to Oliver, who smirked.  
"If they did, I'd have to beat them off with a stick. You look incredible tonight love, absolutely wonderful. Beautiful."  
Oliver nuzzled Percy's neck, and Percy let out a small sigh of contentment.   
A slow song started, and they stayed in their present position, swaying slightly back and forth to the music. Percy felt tears prick the back of his eyes. Never, not even in his wildest dreams, would have guessed that he would have fallen in love with Oliver Wood. But he had no regrets, and he felt Oliver didn't either. Not when his tongue was doing such things to his neck as they were doing now.

"Whew, slow song."  
Ron wiped the sweat from his forehead and pulled Harry close to him. The other man fit against him like a missing puzzle piece. Harry just snuggled as deep into Ron's embrace as he could, forgetting where he was for a moment.   
"I love you." Ron whispered.  
"Ditto." Harry rasped.  
He was exhausted; his energy was totally spent on the numerous fast dances they had done. Yet he didn't want to go sit down just yet. In Ron's arms, he felt safe. Safer than he'd ever felt in his whole life.  
"Aren't you tired yet?"  
"Yeah, but you can't hold me as well sitting down."  
Ron laughed from above him, and swept Harry up into his arms.  
"We'll just have to see about that."  
Ron carried Harry back to their table, and sat down. Harry wrapped his arms around Ron's neck, making himself comfortable in his lap.  
"Maybe I was wrong." Harry laughed, and Ron just smiled at him. The stared intently into the other's eyes, and ignored the fast paced world around them. The world consisted of just them, and it was perfect.  
"Mind if we join you?"  
They looked up, and Harry fell out of Ron's lap in shock.  
"SIRIUS?!?" he squeaked.  
The older man let a dashing smile spread over his chin, and nodded.  
"Yep. Didn't expect to find you here. You said you were going out with Ron tonight."   
"I *AM*."  
Sirius, being acquitted of all the charges against him, had gained his freedom a few years ago. Much to Harry's surprise, and the rest of the wizarding world why we're at it, Sirius and Professor Lupin were married a few months after that. So, the three of them lived in Remus' rundown old cabin. Quite happily might I add.  
"Oh. Well, do you mind if Remus and I join you anyway? There aren't any tables left, and we're tired of dancing."  
"Um, yeah. Er, I guess that's ok. Right Ron?"  
"Sure." Ron nodded nervously.  
Remus smiled gratefully at both of them and sat down, Sirius taking a chair right up against him. An awkward moment passed, but Harry finally broke the silence.  
"You guys DANCED?" Harry finally sputtered.  
"Yeah, we aren't THAT old Harry." Sirius laughed.  
"Well, I know that…it's just weird-"  
"To have your two parental like units turn up having a date at the same place as you?" Remus offered, and Harry nodded.  
"Yeah."  
"Well imagine our surprise when we saw you. You and Ron were so close out there we couldn't tell where one started and the other stopped."  
Harry and Ron blushed crimson, but Remus and Sirius just offered them knowing smiles.  
A waitress came by, and they all ordered drinks. After sipping them for a little while, and making idle chit chat, Percy and Oliver joined them. The two looked incredibly hot and sweaty, but happy.  
"That was fun." Percy said, and everyone at the table gave him a look of utter disbelief.  
"Noway did he just say that."  
"Oh stuff it Ron, I can enjoy things like that too."  
"I know Perce, you just usually…don't."  
"First time for everything."  
Ron smiled at his brother and nodded, turning back to the conversation between Remus and Harry. He could tell that having Remus and Sirius in his life lifted an invisible weight off of his love's shoulders. He now had a family, a family that was just his and that made things a lot easier on him.  
"*yawn* Well, I think it's time for us old gay people to leave. See you at home Harry, don't be too late." Sirius bowed to them all, turned and swept Remus into his arms, and proceeded to the exit. Everyone stared after them, except for Harry, who just felt warmth spread over his chest. He had a family, a lover, and a life. Life couldn't get any better.

After Fred and George appeared a few hours later, with Lee Jordan tailing along, they left. It was almost one in the morning, and everyone felt tired and totally out of energy.  
"I don't think I've danced that much in…ever."  
"That's because you have two left feet Ron."  
"I do NOT Fred! Do I Harry?"  
"Er…do I have to answer that?"  
"YES!"  
"Then no, you don't have two left feet," Ron beamed at Fred, "you have two right feet."  
Ron started to sulk.   
"But I have two left feet, so we're a match." Harry added quickly.   
This made Ron feel somewhat better, and they trekked out of the club in silence. Ginny and Hermione had already left without them, so everyone decided to go their separate ways.   
Oliver kissed Percy roughly on the lips, and Percy blushed deeply as he kissed him back. Fred and George caught Lee in a sandwiched kiss (one on either side of him, kissing his cheeks *AN: FACE!!!*), and the other man just laughed and hugged his friends close.   
Harry and Ron's goodbye was more reserved, just a soft, sweet kiss, and a fierce hug. 

Harry tumbled into his bed at home and pulled the covers up to his chin. His eyelids slid closed in moments, and he soon drifted off to sleep dreaming of his future with Ron and his family. He finally had found where he belonged. He had finally found his heart.   
He had finally found his peace.

* * *

^_^  
^__^  
^___^  
^____^  
^_____^  
Ok, I think you get the point. I've been playing around with writing something like this for awhile, but I really got inspired after I was listening to 'It's Raining Men' by the Weather Girls. Up too late, eating too many Cheese Pringles, and thus is the result. Fluffiness, that was my main thing in here. I tried to make it a LITTLE funny, but…ya know. Totally didn't turn out how I expected it to. I was going to focus on Percy and Oliver, but after writing out Ron and Harry's relationship it kinda shifted toward them. I sucker for mush.   
Anyway, hope it was good. I personally liked the Lee Jordan and twins' kiss. Kawaiiness. ^.^  
Owari,  
~ Ember


End file.
